Rooftop Gang
by Taurus Versant
Summary: It's not a surprise to Tokoyami Fumikage that he'd end up on the roof. It was a surprise to see who else did though.


Tokoyami Fumikage enjoyed high places.

Were anyone to be told this, their reaction would be a shrug and a 'well of course'. They'd look at him, see his oh-so-obvious Quirk, and think no further of it. Why would a bird not want to be up high? It was only obvious.

Naturally this annoyed him. More than one incorrect presumption had been made about him before, and just because this one lined up didn't mean it was because he had this Quirk. No one wanted to hear that lecture though, and Tokoyami had grown tired of giving it years ago. He'd just ignore it and move on.

These days he just doesn't go out of the way to mention it. If he positions himself up on a wall, or a tree, or a roof, he just does it and that's it. No one questions it. Why would they? It's obvious that he'd be up there, after all.

The roof of Heights Alliance is good. That is what Tokoyami decided the first night he went up there. Its view was long, he could watch the setting sun and enjoy the darkness creeping out over the world. This was good. He relaxed there and did not go inside for hours. He did the same the second night.

The third night, his tape lodged onto its edge, Sero Hanta hauled himself on the roof. "Hey!" He waved jovially to Tokoyami, earning a casual wave in response. "You like heights too, huh?"

It was a profoundly off-putting question for Tokoyami to hear, for he had never experienced such a querying tone on this subject before. Sero wasn't making any sort of assumption, just asking plainly. This wasn't something Tokoyami had prepared for. He was silent for far too long.

"Yes." The one word answer caused Sero to jump slightly, having lain down on the roof a few minutes ago to watch the sky. He turned and smiled widely, nodding and agreeing with Tokoyami in an instant. The best views were always up high, he loved it. The two watched the night roll in.

The fourth and fifth nights were the same. On the sixth it rained. On the seventh, three pairs of hands locked onto the rooftop's edge and Shouji Mezou clambered onto the roof.

One rare to smile, Tokoyami felt relief that Sero was so focused on their new arrival that he did not notice. He was the type to comment on it, after all.

Shouji had not been expecting the two to be up here, he remarked as he moved onto the rooftop proper and took a seat. Climbing was simply good exercise, and he'd been thinking about it all day. To his surprise there'd been a reward for the climb. Two friends to share the evening with. He was happy.

Three more nights passed as the trio enjoyed the night sky, peacefully watched the ending of the day. Then, on the eleventh night since Tokoyami had begun this tradition, Uraraka Ochako floated up above the rooftop, released her Quirk and landed on it with a wide smile on her face. Three friends to watch the sky with. This was good.

From that point on it became a habit for the four to gather on the roof in the evening, to watch the sun go down. Sometimes the weather was bad and none would bother, sometimes they had commitments and did did not appear, but far more often than not the four gathered and watched the sunset. It was peaceful and good. Tokoyami found himself looking forward to it more and more each day.

On the eighteenth night Sero revealed a deck of cards and invited everyone to play.

From that point on, quietness was a past luxury. Whether a game of some form, a discussion of a topic of interest, or simply a compelling round of jokes and stories, the four were always active. Yet Tokoyami did not dislike it, and took part as much as any other. This simplicity, free of anything else, it was good too. He enjoyed it greatly.

With a test fast approaching, on the twenty-fourth night Uraraka suggested the four study together. It was not the same relaxed peace as before, yet it was important too. Each agreed and, for the next three nights, they powered through all the material soon to be covered as the night sky wrapped around them. When the test passed by and the results were released, each of the four had advanced a number of places compared to their peers. Things had worked surprisingly well.

At that point, of course, it was actively noticed there was something about the four. Other students began to piece together that, during the evenings, they were often all absent. Questions and theories began to arise, it became slightly harder to make it to the rooftop unnoticed, and Mineta implied something inappropriate at one point and then had to spend the rest of the day avoiding people trying to put his head through a wall. If nothing else, Tokoyami admired his ability to escape trouble – even if it was of his own making.

The twenty-eighth and twenty-ninth nights started later and later, the fading of the setting sun almost missed both times. A frustrated air sat on the four, for their moment of peace was falling apart. They were not sure what to do.

On the thirtieth night since this all began, Aizawa Shouta stepped onto the roof, his cloths having easily allowed him access.

"I'm not going to insult you by acting like a flustered parent, exclaiming how you could hurt yourselves playing around up here." His tone was calm and even, eyes relaxed as he looked over the frozen four. "But rules are rules for a reason, having a suitable Quirk doesn't make you above them. You know you're not meant to be up here. This isn't up for debate."

Unsure of what to say, the four did not move an inch, simply waited for Aizawa's next words. Silence held sway for far too long. It got awkward. Aizawa sighed and shook his head. "Get down from here and no more rooftop shenanigans going forward, understood?" Sero and Uraraka immediately jumped to their feet with a 'yes sir', Shouji and Tokoyami rising to follow after.

"One last thing," the four stilled as Aizawa spoke again, wondering what else there was to say. Was there to be a punishment after all? They weren't being let off so simply? They held their breaths and waited for his next words.

"Good work on your tests."

Then Aizawa was gone, back on the ground in moments, leaving the four to contemplate as they descended themselves. It was time to bid this roof farewell. Tokoyami would miss it.

Beyond that day the four would meet and study, now and again, but the same feeling wasn't there. There had been something special about being out under the sky, outside the common paths of others. Sitting around a table, focusing on books spread out before them, it wasn't the same. Sero's jokes fell a little flatter. No-one had the same spirit for any games, be they words or cards. The atmosphere was fading once and for all. Tokoyami could not stand it.

"I miss the roof." Uraraka was the one to put it into words, breaking the silence as they all tried and failed to focus on their studies. Sero and Shouji agreed in moments, Tokoyami nodding along. But Aizawa had been firm and none would be so stupid or rude as to go back up there. That was a lost place.

"Wish there was somewhere else," Sero sighed and stretched his arms upwards, looking up to the ceiling above. "Still high up and out of the way." The four sat in silence as they mused.

Coming to a decision, Tokoyami looked up.

* * *

On the campus of U.A. grow many great trees, reaching up taller than nearby buildings at times. Providing care is taken, they are quite easy to climb, their branches more than sturdy enough to bear the weight of all but the most Quirk-laden of students. It is permitted, but rarely done – training halls provide far more challenging climbs to temper the body.

Were one to walk along the paths threaded through the trees, you would hear little indeed. Almost as if a set of ears were listening out for others passing by, advising quietness in the moment. Hiding a little place of peace.

Head above the leaves, looking at the fading light of the evening sky, Tokoyami Fumikage smiled to no-one in particular.


End file.
